<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence - Artpost by Huntress79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046397">Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence - Artpost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79'>Huntress79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Shuri (Marvel), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, Demisexuality, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Scientist Shuri (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story summary: Shuri is a first year graduate student at Princeton University and is determined to keep her identity as Princess of Wakanda a secret. Then she meets this boy in a coffee shop...</p><p>____</p><p>A collaboration between betheflame &amp; Huntress79 for the Marvel Rare Pair Big Bang 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence - Artpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My artworks for the wonderful story <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002234">"Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence"</a></b> by the equally wonderful <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame">betheflame</a></b>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002234</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Cover:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/ff/zuQWIOkj_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Chapter Headers:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/49/KvzhkXJZ_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/27/8c/nP9zoxo5_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/35/7d/LgbGqvaO_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Original Prompt:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/9d/e8/FphJafmM_o.jpg"></a>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Story Banner:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/cd/HwYoFrIy_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>*********************</p>
  <p>
    <b>Notes:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Images:</i>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p><i>Bucky:</i> <a href="https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/">Sebastian Stan Fan Gallery</a></p>
  <p><i>everything else:</i> Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)</p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Fonts:</i>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p><i>Title "Mensa"/Credits:</i> <a href="https://www.dafont.com/silicone.font">Silicone Hollow</a> <i>(part of the pack of 3 in the link)</i></p>
  <p><i>Title "Doesn't Measure..."/Names/Chapter Headers:</i> <a href="https://www.dafont.com/philosophy-3.font">Philosophy</a></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>That's it! And now please head over to the story and give my wonderful author tons of love!!!</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>